She needs to sort out her priorities
She needs to sort out her priorities. Harvey Hinkle says this to Richard Tyler about Sabrina Spellman. She needs to sort out her priorities. Taran says this to Ash Ketchum about Eilonwy. She needs to sort out her priorities. Ron Stoppable says this to Christopher Robin about Kim Possible. She needs to sort out her priorities. Chuckie Finster says this to Tommy Pickles about Angelica Pickles. She needs to sort out her priorities. Clyde McBride says this to Lincoln Loud about Sid Chang. She needs to sort out her priorities. Gerald Johanssen says this to Arnold Shortman about Phoebe Heyerdahl. She needs to sort out her priorities. Curdie says this to Hiro Hamada about Princess Irene. She needs to sort out her priorities. Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox says this to Sonic the Hedgehog about Zooey. She needs to sort out her priorities. Tom Sawyer says this to Kit Cloudkicker about Becky Thatcher. She needs to sort out her priorities. Raimundo Pedrosa says this to Dash Parr about Kimiko Tohomoko. She needs to sort out her priorities. Jughead Jones says this to Archie Andrews about Ethyl Muggs. She needs to sort out her priorities. Milhouse Van Houten says this to Bart Simpson about Lisa Simpson's knowledge. She needs to sort out her priorities. Simon Seville says this to his brother, Alvin Seville about Jeanette Miller. She needs to sort out her priorities. Roxas Valkernoff says this to Sora Strife about Namine Bentola. She needs to sort out her priorities. Jimmy Neutron says this to Timmy Turner about Cindy Vortex's knowledge. She needs to sort out her priorities. Link, the hero of Hyrule, says this to Sonic the Hedgehog about Zelda. She needs to sort out her priorities. Gene, the hero of Textopolis, says this to Wilbur Robinson about Princess Linda/Jailbreak. She needs to sort out her priorities. Ash Ketchum says this to Mac Vaughn about Dawn. She needs to sort out her priorities. Lincoln Loud says this to Miguel Rivera about Ronnie Anne Santiago. She needs to sort out her priorities. Runt says this to Chicken Little about Foxy Loxy. She needs to sort out her priorities. Miguel Rivera says this to Doug Funnie about Nina Lopez. She needs to sort out her priorities. Link, the hero of Hyrule, says this to Beast Boy about Zelda. She needs to sort out her priorities. Tommy Pickles says this to Danny Fenton about Kimi Finster. She needs to sort out her priorities. Arnold Shortman says this to Yankee Irving about Helga Pataki. She needs to sort out her priorities. Hefty Smurf says this to Cody Gunderson about Smurfette. She needs to sort out her priorities. Hiccup Haddock says this to David Robertson about Astrid Hofferson. She needs to sort out her priorities. David Robertson says this to Jake Long about Anne Marie Katzenberg. She needs to sort out her priorities. Sonic the Hedgehog says this to Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox about Amy Rose. She needs to sort out her priorities. Mike Believe says this to Gene, the hero of Textopolis, about Robin Snyder. She needs to sort out her priorities. Francisco Garrison says this to Greg Heffley about Lynn Loud. She needs to sort out her priorities. David Richardson says this to Roxas Valkernoff about Lisa Loud. Category:Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Scenes Category:Harry Potter Scenes